<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by Gloomymajo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270866">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomymajo/pseuds/Gloomymajo'>Gloomymajo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomymajo/pseuds/Gloomymajo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For ShinRa Discord Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy this moody fluff !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- - - </p><p>Hold me in this wild, wild world</p><p>- - -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was over and done. </p><p>Midgar was done. </p><p>Tseng couldn’t tell you the last time he had actually slept. Maybe it was when he was in the hospital back in Junon. </p><p>That felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his face, feeling the telltale pressure of a headache approaching.  </p><p> </p><p>He looked around the empty room being used as a makeshift office, the TV on but muted, the news documenting the clean up effort around Midgar. He watched the silent newscast, the camera showing footage of places that had been destroyed. Places he had been before. </p><p>Places he had been with Rufus. </p><p>Places he has been with Elena. </p><p>His stomach twisted at the thought of Rufus. Tseng looked out the door, the darkened hallway hiding Rufus’s room. </p><p>He loved Rufus. He had loved Rufus for years. Tseng thought back to meeting the blond haired heir to the ShinRa power company. </p><p>They were 15. </p><p>Veld had just recruited him off the streets and as soon as he saw Rufus he was in love. It was so cliché but It was the truth. the only time in his life he had felt a feeling so strong. 

Or so he thought until Elena joined the Turks. 

The Rookie had quickly won him over. Bright and dedicated, she had won Rufus over as well. And the trio quickly found themselves in Rufus’s bed. </p><p>Tseng prided himself on being cold and calculated. That’s what his job as a Turk called for and he delivered. </p><p>But around Rufus and Elena  it was different. Tseng  felt different with them. He was happy. </p><p>Tseng got up from his desk in the makeshift office, he entered the darkened hallway and opened the door that lead into Rufus’s room. </p><p>Before him were two figures, Elena sitting dutifully at Rufus’s bedside. She didn’t look up when the door was opened. It was unlike her as the young Turk was normally so on guard. </p><p>Tseng approached her, he gently put a hand on her shoulder. Elena looked up at him snapping out of haze. </p><p>“How is he?” Tseng asked </p><p>“He’s stable. Same as yesterday.” </p><p>Tseng pulled up a chair to set beside her. </p><p>He looked at Rufus as he slept. </p><p>Elena reached over, taking Tseng’s hand. </p><p>“He’s going to get better. He always does.”<br/>
Tseng spoke softly, he squeezed Elena’s hand back.  </p><p>“...Tseng? Where do we go from here? How do we come back from this?” Elena looked at him, the rookie’s faith had been shaken after the events of Meteor. She had been struggling. They all had. </p><p>“We come back stronger than before. Better than before.” Rufus suddenly spoke.</p><p>The pair of Turks looked at him, startled at his joining the conversation. </p><p>“Sir!” Tseng and Elena said at the same time. “I’m not dead yet” Rufus looked at them, patches of skin still black and blue from the bruises of the rubble he had been rescued from. Rufus carefully sat up, ignoring the pleaded looks on his Turk’s face. He was in pain, he knew he would be for a long time. </p><p>“It’s hard to sleep with you two chattering away” he grinned, their expressions stilled worried. </p><p>“I still love you both. That hasn’t changed. You  know that right?” </p><p>“Sir-“ </p><p>“You didn’t fail” Rufus’s face softened. It was like he was reading their minds. </p><p>“I’ve heard you both over the past few nights. You’re both begging for forgiveness for something out of your control. The past is in the past. We have a future to rebuild and grow.” He paused for a moment thinking of the moments he had shared with the two of them before Meteor.  “I need you both by my side” </p><p>Tseng and Elena both felt a weight leave their shoulders as they listened to Rufus’s words. </p><p>Elena reached out gently taking Rufus’s hand as she sill held Tseng’s with the other. </p><p>Tseng looked at the pair, then to their hands connected by Elena. For the first time in months he felt sure. Starting over would be hard, but he had to do it. He loved Elena and Rufus and would be there with them until the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>